


Blank

by Katzuvo



Series: Blank [1]
Category: Original Work, Radio - Original Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Incest, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzuvo/pseuds/Katzuvo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radio AU where everyone is happy and nothing bad ever happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

Sometimes it’s necessary to relax a bit before a hard day at work. In fact, the best way to work would be with a splitting hangover. Especially when you’re a squadron leader for your nation’s air force. That doesn’t actually sound all that logical, but for Mr. Alder Finch it didn’t matter either way. He wasn’t going into the bar to get all that drunk anyway. He just wanted to take a load off before having to train new recruits the next morning. 

“Gimmee the special tonight~” he grinned, swinging himself up onto one of the barstools. While the barkeep registered the order and relayed the message to a cook somewhere in the back, the pilot surveyed the place. He must have walked past the bar countless times but had finally decided that Friday night to go in and order something. It wasn’t a very new building; that much the pilot already knew. Even from the looks of the inside of the building, it had seen its better years. The lights were dim, though that could have been by the choice of the owner. The paint on the walls was also rather dark, a bit too dark in fact. A few newer looking booths lined the wall on one side of the building, but even they looked shady when placed in such a gloomy place. The only interesting thing to the pilot’s eye was a man seated in one of the booths across the room from him. The man seemed rather irritated, what with the way he rubbed his face. His mouth moved as well, but the pilot couldn’t catch what had been said. 

Curious, the pilot swung down from the stool and wandered across the room towards the other blonde. He had gone into the restaurant with the intention of taking home a girl but he wasn’t going to turn down a sexy man either. It was always wise to keep one’s options varied. Besides, it wasn’t like he hadn’t taken home men before. It just wasn’t always his first choice. Women couldn’t whine about wanting to top. “Eh.” He called as he neared the table, a grin in place when he reached his destination. “Hey there.”

“Hrm?” Glancing up from his empty glass, the blonde stared up at the pilot in confusion. “’Sup dude, can I help yah?”

“Hmm?” the man hummed, rocking forward on his feet slightly before falling back to his heels. “Oh nahhh~ I’m Alder by the way.” He explained as he slid into the booth. “I thought you looked lonely over here all by yourself.” Alder then gave a cheerful shrug and propped his elbows up on the table and grinned mischievously. “Plus the waitress is closer to this table than she is the bar.”

“Pshh. Lonely? Me? Yeah right.” The blonde scoffed and winked. “The great Rufio never gets lonely. It’s just not his style.” The man, Rufio, then took note of Alder’s observation and turned his gaze in an effort to locate the waitress. “That it is…now if only she’d bring me my drink.”

“Rufio?” Alder repeated, tasting the name on his tongue and furrowing his brow slightly. He mumbled it once more to himself, trying to get a feel for it. “Weird name, yo.” He shrugged and turned his attention once more to the waitress. “She needs to bring me my dinner.” A smirk then stretched across his lips. “And, yanno, some service.”

Rufio turned to Alder and raised a brow, a light grin playing at his lips. “Weird name? Says the man whose name sounds like a snake.” He then turned his gaze back towards the waitress. “It’s like she doesn’t even care.” He observed, though without very much amusement. With yawn he went back to fiddling with his empty glass, wishing that the waitress would come back over and refill it.

Alder glanced at the other man curiously for a moment, as if the guy were mildly stupid. “An alder is a tree, not a snake. Silly boy.” He chuckled before turning his gaze back towards the bar in hopes of spotting the elusive waitress. Catching a glimpse of her, Alder raised an arm. “HEY WAITRESS CHICK! GET YOUR SEXY ASS OVER HERE!” If she heard him, which Alder was sure that she did, she didn’t make any note of it. 

Rufio just rolled his eyes and fiddled with the glass in his hands. “I meant the way it sounds. Alder. Adder. Sounds pretty similar to me.” He explained, tasting both of the names. He then recalled the rest of what the pilot had said. “Am not a boy, yo. Grown ass man.” With a smirk, Rufio followed the waitress with his eyes. “I don’t think she heard you, yo.”

Alder grumbled under his breath and sat up a bit straighter. “Heyyyyyy~ Sexy lady~” He grinned, actually bothering to perform a small dance-wiggle in his seat. “Yeah you!” He yelled, pointing in her direction when she made the mistake of turning around. “Service please~”

Rufio just yawned again, bored with the whole ordeal. He was really ready to just go home and sleep or something. “You didn’t just make a pop culture reference, did you?” The only response he got to that was a flash of a grin and a little wink accompanied by a short nod. 

“Heyya cuties!” Came a bubbly voice from just beside their table. The suddenness of it startled Alder a bit and caused him to jump slightly. Regaining himself, he smiled and opened his mouth to speak but was beaten to the draw by Rufio.

“Hello beautiful~” Rufio smiled, turning the charm up to the max. As if he weren’t already charming enough. Holding up his empty glass a little, Rufio stared up into the waitress’s eyes. “Might you please send me a bottle of your finest vodka? Thanks.”

The waitress, entrapped within the orange trap of Rufio’s gaze, blushed and nodded quickly. “Yes, I’ll be right back!” Alder could have sworn he heard her mutter something about a hottie under her breath as she dashed off. 

Alder grumbled loudly and watched her retreating form. “You forgot my food!”

Within moments, the waitress had returned with the finest vodka that they had to offer in the bar. “Here you are, handsome.” She stood by and waited as Rufio poured a shot, taking in his fluid motions and soft smiles.

“Thank you so much, sweetie. This is perfect~” He grinned at her before taking a glance at Alder, who seemed to be very disgruntled. “Oh yes. And get my friend here the best of whatever he wants, alright? Thanks.”

“Of of course!” She clapped her hands together in faux excitement and turned to Alder with notepad in hand. “What would you like to eat?”

“Can I get the-”

“No. You get what I say you get!” She beamed before dashing off once again. 

Alder opened his mouth to protest but she was already gone. Leaning back into his seat, Alder crossed his arms and pouted. Some service he was getting. 

Rufio had turned and was watching the waitress disappear. “mmph. Look at that ass.” He muttered, watching the waitress move away. Noting that Alder had gone quiet, Rufio glanced back towards the other blonde. “Aw, don’t look so down, pal.” He smiled and handed Alder the glass of vodka that he had poured. “This’ll make yah perk right up.”

Grumbling, Alder took the glass from Rufio and sniffed it. “Vodka?” He asked, examining the liquid. He didn’t drink that often, and was only really acquainted with mild beers and various types of wines. Raising the glass to his lips he offered Rufio a light grin before tilting his head back. “Oh, woah.” He gasped, slamming the glass back onto the table. “It’s strong. Real strong.” He noted as he licked his lips.

“Yeeeaahhh.” Rufio agreed, nodding as he poured another shot and downed it with ease. “That’s why I like it.” He then poured another, and carefully slid it across the table towards Alder. 

Alder took the next shot with a bit more ease. Still though, the alcohol left a trail of fire as it made its way down his throat. Blinking and shaking just a bit, Alder set the glass back on the table and scooted it closer to Rufio. “I think the waitress forgot me.” he mumbled, staring across the room towards the woman.

“Looks like she did.” Rufio took the glass back and downed it before pouring another glass. Where he was hardly affected by the amount of alcohol that he had taken in, it was obvious that Alder was beginning to feel tipsy. 

Catching sight of the waitress, Rufio waved her over. Of course she came over there for Rufio. She didn’t seem to like Alder very much, but Alder couldn’t really blame her for wanting to be closer to Rufio. He was a rather charming fellow. Taking the shot, Alder just watched in silent anger.

“Yes, sweetie.” Rufio greeted, smiling gently at the woman. God damn his charm and good looks. “If you wouldn’t mind too terribly, could you please get me a nice steak dinner, a bottle of….sake, and another glass? Thanks, babe.”

Alder looked at him curiously before taking yet another shot of vodka. That stupid woman had paid the greatest attention to Rufio while ignoring Alder. It was barely a moment later when she had returned with Rufio’s meal. “This service sucks. I’m leaving.” Fed up, Alder slid out of the booth angrily and stood up. When he did though, a wave of dizziness washed through his body and he grasped blindly for the table for support. 

“Thank you so much, baby~” Rufio smiled at her thankfully and sent her on her way. He then took the food and slid it across the table towards Alder. “I’d sit down if I were you.” He instructed, watching the pilot with mild bemusement. “All that vodka on an empty stomach and you’re gonna start blowing chunks before you reach the door.”

Alder, too tipsy to argue, sat back down and poured a glass of the new alcohol. Sake or something like that. “How much I owe yah?” He asked, taking the fork and cutting up the steak. It tasted a bit weird and wasn’t bloody at all. Of course Rufio could have ordered it well done, but it still didn’t taste right. Little did Alder know that he was eating tofu steak. Either way, it was pretty good. “Hey, you want some?” He asked, grinning crookedly at Rufio while holding the fork unsteadily in his hand.

“Oh don’t worry about it.” Rufio shook his head and waved a hand dismissively. “Hrm? Sure.” Leaning over, he stared at Alder with a spark in his eye and bit the food from the fork seductively. “Mm…yum~” To distract himself from the arousing sight in front of him, Alder snatched the bottle of sake from the table and began to drink straight from it. Not to be outdone, Rufio did the same with his bottle of vodka. “Sure you can handle all that alcohol, Mr. Snaketree?” 

“I ‘ahn ‘andle mah…mah….wha the ‘ell is this? Saake? Sakeh? Socky? Socks. I can ‘andle mah socks!”

Rufio yawned. “Yes yes, those are socks.” Checking the time, Rufio realized just how late it had gotten. “It’s getting late.” He explained, though it didn’t seem that Alder cared very much what with the way he was swaying and looked as if he might collapse into his food. “You’re so drunk though. You might get raped…” He thought aloud, actually genuinely concerned with the wellbeing of the stranger. “alright, where do yah live?”

Standing up and somehow getting out of the booth, Alder supported himself by leaning against Rufio. He hadn’t even noticed that the sexy blonde had gotten out of the booth. “But you’s so sexeh…” He giggled, nuzzling Rufio and going limp. “woul’n’ be raaappppeeee.” He sighed and closed his eyes. “I live….in a house.”

“That’s very nice.” Rufio said as they made their way out onto the sidewalk. “But I have standards, and while not very large, they include not fucking some random stranger.” He then took in the appearance of the poor pilot and let out a tiny sigh. “You could stay at my place I guess.”

“Good.” Alder growled, pulling away from him. “Cause….cause dun wan’ chu anywaysss. Merph.” He stumbled a few feet away, clutching at his head. “Haveta get home….gotta….fly mission.” In an attempt to find his own way home, Alder stumbled to the side and rammed right into a parked car. Yowling indignantly, he reeled back. “Watch it!”

“Come on, pal.” Rufio moved closer to him and placed a steady hand on his shoulder. “Just let me help yah home. The rate you’re goin’, you’s gonna end up sleeping in a dumpster.”

“Nyyaarrhhh.” Alder groaned and pulled away. “I’ll be fine.” He waved at Rufio and moved a bit away before emptying his dinner into a nearby trashcan. How he had even coordinated himself enough to not miss was a mystery not to be questioned. “Okay…” He sighed, swaying slightly. “Let’s go.”

Rufio approached him once more and took the majority of his weight. In doing so he totally did not cop a feel. But it he had for some reason decided to, he would have grinned at the softness of the pilot’s butt cheeks. “Alrighty then~ Point me in the direction of yo house.”

Unable to think much about anything but how nice the stranger smelled, Alder waved a hand in a vague direction. “That….I dunno….just leave meh here. I be okay…” He yawned, trying to make his own way home. He was going to have a fun time doing that, seeing as to how he could barely move his own feet. 

“You’re no help.” Rufio joked, though he was actually pretty concerned about how the strange blonde man was going to get home. Sighing, he picked Alder up and managed to arrange him so that he was riding piggyback style. “Guess we’ll just have to go to my house then.” Holding Alder’s legs up so that the drunken boy didn’t fall, Rufio began the journey home. “You’d better not barf on me.”

“Ya don’ ‘aveta.” Alder mumbled as he buried his nose into Rufio’s hair. “I’ll be…fine.” Sighing sleepily, 

He closed his eyes and went limp. Or at least a bit more limp than before. “Nngh….nev’r….nev’r eatin’ socks ag’n.”

“Maybe you will be, but still. I’m not lettin’ yah stay out this late alone.” Rufio shook his head a bit and made his way up the steps to his front door. “We’re here~” 

“Yah’s nice. Nice stranger.” Alder sighed happily and slid down from Rufio’s back and waited for him to open the door. Once the obstruction was passed, the pilot stumbled into the house and flopped onto the couch. He had almost missed, to be honest. Luckily he chose the correct couch from the pair that he saw. It seemed that the Rufio fellow had two of everything in his house. Alder also couldn’t really understand why Rufio’s house was spinning. “I….uh…” He began, playing with the hem of his shirt nervously. He wanted to go to sleep, but could not do so while still fully clothed.

“Hrm?” Rufio hummed to show that he was paying attention to Alder as he closed and locked the door behind him. “What’s wrong?” He asked as he hung up his jacket and made his way over to the couch. “You need a blanket?” Before Alder could even answer though, Rufio had disappeared down the hallway to find some pillows and blankets. 

As soon as Rufio was gone from view, Alder clutched at his shirt and pulled it upwards in an attempt to rid himself of the clothes that prevented his sleep. “Merr…” He groaned when the article of clothing refused to cooperate with him. 

“Okay I got the stuff…” Rufio came back at that moment, blankets and pillows in hand, and smirked. “What are you doing?”

Alder jumped and squeaked, eyes going wide and blush dancing across his face. “Eep! I…uh…nothin’. Just….gimme that.” He just grumbled and reached blearily for the blanket. Of the two Rufios he was seeing before him, he wished the nicer one would hurry up and give him his blanket. 

Confused, Rufio handed over the blanket but did not move otherwise. “Why are you trying to strip on my couch?” 

“I sleep naked.” Alder mumbled quietly, a bit too quietly for the other man to hear. Pulling the blanket over his head, he pulled his knees close and whimpered softly. “Wanna go home.”

The other man just rolled his eyes. “I woulda took yah home but you couldn’t remember where that was.” Stretching a bit, Rufio yawned. It was really rather late. 

“Iunno ‘owa get thur from ‘ere.” Alder sighed and stared down into his lap. Although it didn’t seem like it, he was actually really kind of scared. He was at some stranger’s home and had no way of getting back to his own. Sure, Rufio was sexy, but he didn’t know him at all. For all he knew he really could be raped. “Um.” Alder looked up, peeking from beneath the blanket. “Can I take a show’r?”

“Yeah, sure.” Rufio stifled another yawn and pointed down the hallway. “Bathroom’s down the hall. I’ll go find some clothes you can change into. There’s a spare toothbrush if yah want it~” Rufio explained as he went to find some spare clothes that Alder could sleep in. Rufio was just a bit smaller than Alder, and given that Rufio preferred his clothing tight fitting it was going to be rather hard to find something to fit the pilot. 

Stumbling down the hallway, Alder opened just about every door in his search. “Bathroom….bathroom….bathr- Oh hey. T’ere t’is.” Getting into the bathroom, Alder closed the door and wrestled with his clothes. Like hell he was going to ask Rufio for help getting out of his pants, but the pesky things were fighting him. Finally ridding himself of clothes, Alder hopped into the shower and got the water to the perfect temperature. 

Rufio knocked and peeked his head in when he heard the water running. “Don’t trip and fall, dog.” He grinned before putting the pajamas and a towel down. 

When Alder finished with the shower, he had completely forgotten that he was not in his own home. Stretching with a tired yawn, he exited the bathroom – not even bothering to dry off or get dressed – and meandered down the hallway to the closet bedroom. Falling into the bed, Alder shimmied under the covers and passed out.

Rufio glanced up when he heard someone enter the room. He had been in the process of pulling off his shirt in preparation for sleep. “Yo. No.” He scolded, moving towards the bed. “My bed.” He all but growled, poking at the lump under the blankets. “Out.”

Being passed out drunk, Alder refused to wake up and only snuggled deeper under the blankets. “Mmm…”

“Hrrmmph.” Sighing in irritation, Rufio just finished undressing until he was left only in his boxers. “Fine then. We’ll share.” He didn’t really want to, but the guest room was rather disorganized and he sure as hell wasn’t sleeping on the couch. “Scoot over.” He instructed, pushing at Alder.

Alder, tired and drunk, just cuddled even closer to the warm thing that was touching him. Pulling Rufio close, Alder wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled him sweetly. Rufio just growled and pouted. Though, with a yawn, he finally drifted to sleep 

 

“Ergh?” Alder groaned as he awoke. His head hurt like hell and the lights coming in through the curtains was blinding. Opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings. He was in a bed that was not his own, cuddled up against a stranger, naked with a hangover. “Wh-where am I? Who are you!? Where re my clo- Why is my hair we- We didn’t.” His eyes grew wide and he scrambled backwards and pulled the blankets up tighter around his body.

Groaning, Rufio peeked an eye open. It was too early for this. “Stop moving around so damn much.” Yawning, he rolled out of bed and stretched. “You’re at my house. Yah got drunk last night and couldn’t remember where yah lived.” Rufio then turned and glanced at the frightened man on his bed. “You wanted a shower and didn’t put any clothes on afterwards.” He mumbled under his breath. 

“We didn’t’….didn’t do anything….did we?” He asked timidly, afraid of the answer. Given the looks of it, Alder was in for a horrible answer.

“Psh. Of course not.” Rufio assured. “Like I’d ever sleep with an incoherent partner.” Smirking, he turned and crawled back into the bed. “Now someone who is coherent…that’s a different story.”

Alder, both confused and intrigued by Rufio’s behavior, blushed and tried to inch away from him. “I…I…What? You don’t mean….?” Glancing up and catching sight of the sexy smirk Rufio had in place, Alder froze and his blush deepened. 

Rufio’s smirk only widened as he leaned down close to Alder’s ear. “What do yah think I mean?” He purred. 

“With…me?” Alder asked, the red in his face spreading towards his ears. “Uh…and….what would you do with these coherent, willing people?” He asked, trying to play it cool. Yeah, he was slightly nervous. He was naked in some other man’s bed and by the looks of it would probably have to bottom. He wouldn’t mind bottoming to someone like Rufio but the fear was still in place. 

Rufio tilted Alder’s chin up with a finger. “Ooh just a bit of kissing.” He grinned, moving a bit closer and closing his eyes. “And a little bit of nice things to make you feel oh so good~”

Well, when he put it that way it was rather hard for Alder to say no. It wouldn’t hurt, would it? “Well…” He thought aloud, grinning. “I was looking to take a girl home but this works too.” He stared deep into Rufio’s eyes, amazed by the unnatural orange color. “Kiss me.”

Rufio leaned a bit closer, ghosting his lips over Alder’s. Just a hair away from one another, all Rufio had to do was lean forward. Blowing against Alder’s lips, Rufio pulled back altogether and stretched a little. “Nahh.” He shrugged and got off the bed. “I’m hungry. Yah want anything?”

Alder, hungover and now sexually frustrated, whined just a bit when Rufio got up. He stared at Rufio in pitiful disbelief for a second before pulling the covers up over his head. Slinking down into the bed, Alder rolled into a ball and silently begged the lights to all go away. He wasn’t even sure how long he had laid there but he was almost asleep again when Rufio reentered the room. 

“I hope yah like waffles.” Rufio smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed with a plate of waffles. 

Alder peeked from beneath the blankets curiously. “Waffles?” He peeped, eyes widening just a bit. “Mmm, I love waffles.” He darted forward and snatched a waffle from the plate. With flashy movements, he stuffed the food into his mouth and dived back under the covers once more. 

Alder’s actions caused Rufio to snort in amusement. “You’re like a meercat.” He laughed. Taking another bite of his own waffle, Rufio recalled something that he had almost forgotten. “Oh yeah. Didn’t you say yah had some kinda mission today or something?”

Like a flash, Alder darted from beneath the covers with a hiss of “Shiiiiittttt!” He then began tossing random articles of clothing about the room. “Where are my clothes!?” He yelled, frantically trying to find something he could wear outside. Finding a pair of pants, Alder jumped about in an attempt to get them on, much to Rufio’s dismay as the pants were apparently his. “Where are we!? Where’s the airbase!?”

Rufio watched with a mild sense of horror and bemusement. “Uhm. We’re right off mainstreet. Iunno where the airbase is.” He shrugged, wondering how in the world Alder had managed to fit into his jeans. Those must have been the super stretchy pair or something. Either way it had to have been painful for Alder. 

He was on his way out the door when he almost fell over due to his forgotten headache. How in the world Alder had forgotten the hangover would remain a mystery. Even if he was caught up in a panic, it was rather hard to forget the throbbing pain in his head. “Oh God…” He sighed, gripping his head in one hand while using the other to support himself against the door. “You got a phone?”

Digging around the room, Rufio came to Alder with a phone and an Advil in hand. “Here, it doesn’t have much of a charge though. Oh and this will help your head.”

Dialing a number, Alder leaned heavily against the doorframe and waited for the person to answer their phone. “Oh? Hello? Lt. Blake? Nah, no first names today. I need you to take the new recruits on the recon mission. I can’t make it in today. Thanks, Jack- I mean, Blake.” He laughed quietly before hanging up and returning the phone to Rufio. It was a sort of playful jest for him and his squad to call one another by first names. In seriousness though, they tried – and often failed – to remember to use proper names. “Ugh, my head.” Alder groaned, popping the Advil into his mouth. 

Rufio just smirked at Alder’s head pains. “Yeah, that’s what happens when yah drink as much as yah did. Yah silly.” He laughed a bit. “Think you can find your way home now?”

“These aren’t my pants.” The pilot finally noticed, what with the way they were probably cutting off circulation in his lower half. Shimmying and wiggling and various whispered curses left Alder’s mouth as he attempted to peel the skin-tight clothing from his body. “Er…I think my house is…yeah I can find it….maybe. Do you know where my clothes are?”

“Iunno. You’re the one that took ‘em off.” Rufio smirked and shrugged before grabbing his car keys. “Yah want a ride?”

“Umm…” Alder pondered it for a moment. Yeah he could really use the ride but at the same time he didn’t really like the idea of taking a ride from a stranger. Of course, the guy had taken him home the previous night and had been nothing but nice to Alder since they had met. “Yeah, that’d be nice.” He grinned. “My clothes…Um. Maybe they’re in the bathroom? Yeah I’ll be right back.” He informed before dashing away towards the bathroom. It really did feel weird to be naked in front of a stranger without the intention of having sex with them.

While Alder was getting dressed, Rufio did the same. Meeting each other back in the hallway, Rufio made sure he had his keys and led Alder out to the car. 

“Thanks…” the pilot began as he got buckled up. “For offering me a place last night.” Alder stared down at his hands and twiddled his thumbs. It wasn’t often that he was thankful for anything, but this had to be one of those few exceptions. “Else wise I’d be like….on the sidewalk somewhere with a headache and ass pain.”

“Yeah, yeah, it was no problem.” Rufio replied, brushing off the compliment as if it were perfectly normal to pick up drunken strangers and let them sleep naked in your bed at night. “It was a nice little favor.” He smiled a bit and pulled out of the driveway. “Now, where doyah live?”

“I live in apartment 269 in the Northern District. In that community….the brick ones.” Alder explained, trying for the life of him to recall what exactly the name of the place was. He had never really had to remember the name of the circuit seeing as to how he relied solely on landmark directions.

“The….brick ones?” Rufio asked, tilting his head and slowing the car down just a tiny bit as he realized that Alder didn’t know where he lived. 

“Oh hey!” Alder suddenly exclaimed, pointing towards one of the side roads. “There it is! Dragon’s Court. Yeah, I forget addresses.” He explained, feeling just a bit sheepish. “I go by sight when I’m driving.”

“That doesn’t sound very practical.” Rufio replied, pulling into the community. “We’re here.” He called happily as he pulled up to apartment-house number 269. 

Alder hopped out and grinned at Rufio when the other exited the car. “Well, most of my flying is in the air.” He winked and bought a hand up to his head in a salute. “That’s right. I’m THE Alder Finch. Squadron Leader of the Gelemortian air force.” He proclaimed, a bright grin in place. 

Rufio just watched him with an unimpressed expression. “That’s nice.” He replied, completely deadpan.

Slowly, the smile faded from Alder’s face and he felt a light stab in the chest. He kind of hoped that Rufio would sort of be at least a bit interested in air planes or the fact that he was the leader of the country’s air force. Sighing, Alder just nodded slowly. “Yeah, well thanks. See ya around, I guess.” He replied and turned to go into his house.

“Wait a moment.” Rufio called, stepping forward and catching Alder’s arm. “I owe you something, remember?” Alder wasn’t entirely sure what Rufio could have owed him, seeing as to how it was he that probably owed Rufio. Before he was given the chance to ask what it was, Alder was being pulled down the two extra inches so that Rufio could kiss him. Caught by surprise, he barely had time to register what was going on before Rufio was pulling away and grinning at him. “I’ll see yah around cutie~”

A blush spread across Alder’s face as well as a beaming smile. “Yeah, seeya.” Turning, he swaggered inside with glee. “Heehee, pretty stranger gave me a kiss~” He sang, tossing his coat onto the couch. “Score~”


	2. Second Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufio and Alder meet again...in a strange way.

It had been a few weeks since Alder had last seen Rufio. It made sense though, that he would probably never see the guy again. He was just a stranger that Alder had met in a bar somewhere. They had a rather interesting time together, to say the least. The pilot sighed and hummed a little tune as he walked down the sidewalk. He had no place to go, so it wasn’t too wise to waste any gas driving around. Caught up thinking about the beautiful stranger that he had met in the bar, he almost walked right past an alleyway. He would have, too, had he not heard faint noises coming from it that seemed to get louder and louder as he moved closer. 

Curiosity getting the best of him, Alder moved closer and peered into the alley. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkened surroundings but when they finally did the breath caught in the pilot’s throat. There stood Rufio, his back pressed against the hard cement walls of the alley while what appeared to be some androgynous thing kneeled between his legs. Even from where he stood, Alder could hear the faint noises coming from Rufio’s lips as he tried to hold back his groans. 

“Mmm…Come on, babeeee.” Rufio groaned, tightening his fist into the thing’s hair. “Do me harderrr. Rougherrrr. Use those teeetthhh.” He growled, forcing the girly-guy thing’s face closer to his crotch. 

Alder moved silently into the shadows of the alleyway and hid behind a small outcrop. Cloaked in the veil of darkness, he slowly undid his own jeans to free the problem he seemed to have gained. It wasn’t every day you walked by an alleyway and caught a man getting a blowjob. Not to mention that he was someone you knew. Shit like that was a major turn on. It might have been a good idea to just turn around and go home as quickly as possible, but all thoughts flew from Alder’s head when Rufio let out a low moan and started gyrating his hips. Gripping himself, Alder let out a groan and leaned back against the wall for support. 

Hearing the nearby noise, Rufio glanced into the shadows with eyes half lidded. “Mmwhuu?” He questioned, his voice coming out breathy. “Ah- who’s th-ugh-there?” He asked, his words jumbled between groans and light gasps. 

Terror at the thought of being caught, Alder went shock still. The hand on his dick continued to pump, smearing precum along the shaft as he got off watching the sight before him. With his other hand, he covered his mouth tightly and tried to muffle the noises of his pleasure. There was no way he could just turn around and walk home with a raging hard-on but at the same time the fear of being caught was both terrifying and arousing. 

For a few moments, Rufio said nothing. The mouth around him continued to move and suck, hands gripping and digging into his thighs. Squinting into the darkness, he just shrugged and gripped the hair of his plaything tighter and began fucking its throat harder than before as he began to near his release. With a low growl that Alder almost missed, Rufio closed his eyes and stilled as he pumped cum into the belly of the girly-guy thing before him. Sighing, he ran his fingers through their hair and grinned. “Yah did good. Maybe I’ll call yah sometime.”

Unlike Rufio, Alder’s own climax was noticeable. Panting, he pulled a napkin from his pants pocket and attempted to wipe the cum from his fingers shakily.

Squinting, Rufio pulled his pants back up and buttoned them, making himself look normal again before tilting his head in Alder’s direction. “Yo?” He called, moving towards the noises.

Hurrying, Alder stuffed the napkin back into his pocket and rushed to get his pants zipped once more. He was actually rather glad for the darkness of the alleyway to cloak the blush spreading across his face. Fidgeting a bit, he tried to get his breath back before looking up at Rufio. “Hey. Long time no see.”

Rufio stepped back a bit and took in Alder’s appearance. Even though it was dark, it wasn’t difficult to know what Alder had been doing. Smirking, he threw an arm around Alder’s shoulders and leaned in close. “Didyah like the show?” 

Almost choking on air, Alder paused for a moment and glanced away. “Erm….yeah…it was…interesting.” He admitted before clearing his throat nervously. “Didn’t see you as the bi type, though.”

Rufio just snorted in amusement. “Who? Me? Bi?” He asked, chuckling low. Purring, Rufio fixed Alder with a sexy gaze. “The term I prefer to use is pansexual~ Look it up~”

“That means you love everything, right?” Alder asked as he tried to move away. “Uhm. That’s nice….Well I really do need to get going.” He explained nervously. He had no idea it would be this awkward to get jacking off by the person you were watching. 

“Aw.” Rufio pouted, the look not suited to him. It was rather pitiful to see the guy pout. If he ever frowned or was genuinely sad it would probably kill Alder. He didn’t even know the guy, but he really didn’t want to see him looking upset. “And here I was hoping to have a drinking buddy again.”

Alder glanced away, feeling his heart give way at the sight of the pout. It was both resolve-crumbling and adorable. “Errr…..noooo. I remember that night. I got horribly drunk, thought you raped me, got cockblocked, and had a hangover.” He glanced back at Rufio and wished instantly that he hadn’t. God damn, the guy was fixing him with the most convincing puppy-dog eyes he’d ever seen. “Nooo.” Alder whined, trying desperately to hold onto his determination to not give in. “Don’t look at me like that. No… stop.”

“But….you had fun though, right?…. C’mon, please?” The whimper that Rufio emitted probably would have done it alone, but when he sniffled it killed Alder’s resolve. 

Alder sighed and gave in. Really, it wouldn’t be too bad to hang out with the guy for a while. He was awfully sexy, and seemed to have a pretty cool personality. “Ugh….fine.” He rolled his eyes, a light grin tugging at the corners of his lips when Rufio seemed to start cheering up. “Let’s go somewhere.” He smiled, looking down at the suddenly excited Rufio. “But no alcohol.”

Excited that he swayed Alder into going out with him, Rufio perked up and looped an arm around Alder’s shoulders once more. “Whoo~” He nearly yelled, happiness written plainly across his face. “Where do yah wanna go?”

Alder thought about it for a moment. How could he have even begun to say no to this cutie? “Iunno. Where do you wanna go? I just don’t wanna get helplessly drunk.” He shrugged.” He didn’t care where they went, as long as he got to hang around with the other blonde. He somehow managed to pull off being cute and sexy at the same time, making Alder curious as to what roll Rufio took in the bedroom. 

“Well if yah don’t wanna get drunk then don’t drink.” Rufio shrugged, as if it were the most obvious thing – which it probably was. “It’s simple.” He added with a playful grin. “Wanna get something to eat?” Then, with a smirk and a suggestive glance Rufio lowered his voice. “Or we could go back to my place.”

Alder, taking the last question as a joke, rolled his eyes. “So you can tease me into thinking I’m getting some for free from a sexy stranger? Yeah sure.” He scoffed sarcastically. “So where are we eating?”

“How about that place we met at? It’s the only restaurant I know of.” Rufio suggested.

“Sure.” Alder agreed, moving to take a step forward before pausing. “Unless you actually do wanna go back to your place.” He turned to Rufio and watched his face for a sign. “Or mine.” He added, smirk growing on his face. “But if we go to mine, we play by my rules.”

“Oh?” Rufio hummed, grinning back at him suggestively. “And what might these rules be?”

“Welllll~” Alder purred, moving closer to the blonde in front of him. He was getting a bit excited with the idea that he would have this sexy figure writhing beneath him. Or maybe he was one of those unexpected kinky doms in bed. “If we go back to my place there will be no cockblock….and let’s just say….I don’t bottom at my place.”

“Hrm~” Rufio hummed as if considering it, though judging by the playful grin on his face he didn’t seem to keen on taking it. “As tempting as it sounds, I think going back to my place will be much more fun.” He explained, winking seductively. As if Alder could have resisted him either way.

“Suit yourself.” He shrugged. “Bottoming can be fun too. You’d better not disappoint.”He grinned at Rufio but inside he was unsure. He had actually never taken it before. He was always the one to give it, refusing to spread his legs for anyone. The thought of having something shoved into him actually scared him a bit but it couldn’t be too bad. All of the people he had been with seemed to enjoy it. Besides, Rufio was such a cutie that Alder probably would have went home with him if the guy wanted to hang him from the ceiling fan and fuck him sideways or something. Taking Rufio’s hand, he tossed the fear from his mind. “Lead the way.”

“Psh. Me, disappoint?” Rufio scoffed as if it were the most absurd thing he had ever heard. “Please; by the time I’m done, you’ll be the farthest from disappointed.” Shaking his head in mild amusement, Rufio lead the way towards his house. It couldn’t have been too far, if he had walked all the way there. Then again, Rufio’s house wasn’t too far away from Alder’s.

“I hope so.” Alder grinned, following Rufio closely. “Anything else on the agenda? Gotta be home by 6…Or I could call in sick~” He smirked suggestively. Technically it wouldn’t be lying if he couldn’t move the next morning. 

“Better call in sick, then.” Rufio nodded in agreement. “Wouldn’t want you to not be in top shape for work.” Smiling, he stopped and slung an arm around Alder’s shoulders. “Here we are~” 

Alder glanced up towards the house. It wasn’t a big fancy mansion, but it was certainly more than Alder’s two bedroom apartment. It looked homey. Smiling, Alder followed Rufio inside and looked around for a second before turning to Rufio. “So.” He smirked. “You gonna take charge or am I gonna have to, big boy?”

Instead of replying, Rufio just stepped forward and latched onto Alder’s lips with his own. Kicking the door shut with his leg, Rufio fiddled with Alder’s pants with one hand while the other brought Alder closer. 

“Mm?” Alder pulled away and grinned. “So, you’re the type that likes foreplay?” He shrugged, pressing closer to Rufio. “Most people skip the introductions, but it can sometimes be fun.”

“Shut up.” Rufio growled, distracting the pilot by taking his pants off. Once they were down, Rufio moved his hand downward and pressed his palm teasingly into Alder’s crotch. 

“Mmm?” Alder raised a brow, hardening under Rufio’s touches. “That all you’ve got?” He asked, smirking. “You were talking so dirty before.” Alder normally didn’t goad his “partners” so much, but he was trying to get himself into the mood as well. If he was going to have to take it up the butt he wanted to be hot and ready to go. 

Smirking back at him, Rufio stopped his ministrations and grabbed Alder’s arm. Without looking back, he dragged the pilot down the hallway and all but threw him onto the bed. Before Alder even had the chance to squirm, Rufio had crawled up onto the bed and sat on the pilot’s chest. Grinning seductively down at Alder, he reached off to the side and withdrew a belt. With it, he gripped Alder’s hands tightly and looped the belt around them before fastening them to the headboard. 

“Mm, kinky.” Alder stated, licking his lips and wiggling a bit to entice Rufio. “Ohhh yah gonna whip me?” He asked, grinning at the thought of Rufio being a rough and kinky dom. Maybe I will have to call in sick~”

“I told yah you would have tah. Not my fault yah didn’t listen.” Rufio shrugged, gripping the hem of Alder’s shirt and pulling it as high up as it would go. With the obstructing clothing bunched up around Alder’s wrists, Rufio leaned down and nipped at one of Alder’s nipples, taking the small bud into his mouth to suck and bite on gently. 

Alder, not used to the feeling of people biting him in such a place, squirmed a bit. “I don’t like to be impatient,” he gritted between his teeth, trying to fight back noises of pleasure. “but I’m really not one for foreplay.”

“Oh, you’re not?” Rufio purred in enjoyment and smirked evilly. “Too bad.” He stated curtly and began to let his fingers roam across the planes and angles of the pilot’s body. While his hands were exploring, Rufio bent down and nipped Alder’s lower lip gently. 

“Knock it-" Alder began but was abruptly cut off by Rufio biting at his bottom lip. He would have protested had he not noticed what Rufio was doing next. The pressure on his chest disappeared for a moment and when Alder noticed why his grin only widened. Rufio was crouching above him, hands working to remove his pants. What was even more amusing was what was underneath. “Leather undies?” Alder inquired, raising a brow. For a moment there, he forgot that his hands were bound when he tried to reach out to touch Rufio. What he wouldn’t have done to run his fingers all across that body. To map out the ridges and drag his nails across those hips. 

“Mmm no touching.” Rufio instructed, lighting tapping Alder on the nose. Pulling down Alder’s boxers slowly, Rufio leaned down and licked him long and hard. That sure shut the talkative pilot up, the only sound coming from him being a breathy sigh. Raising an eyebrow, Rufio smirked and took him into his mouth. It was driving Alder mad to stare into those orange pools of expression while they sucked him off. Wanting to run those blonde locks through his hands, but unable to do so, Alder tilted his head back and tried to keep silent. He didn’t want to sound needy. Though when Rufio gave a particularly rough suck, Alder couldn’t help but buck his hips.

Chuckling a little, Rufio pulled away and leaned over to fish the lube from the bedside drawer. Smirking with a wink down at the flustered man beneath him, Rufio uncapped the bottle and spread a generous amount around his fingers. Rufio nudged Alder’s legs apart with one hand while the other prodded around for Alder’s entrance. 

Alder winced when he felt the first finger enter him. It was strange and foreign. Oh lord, he began to realize with a daunting fear, he was going to lose his anal virginity. His muscles clenched around the intruding digit, causing his terror to escalate when he remembered that he still had two fingers to go and even then those three fingers together wouldn’t be as bad as the real thing. When the second was added and Rufio began to scissor him, Alder let out a strangled hiss. It was painful, but at the same time it felt really good. He was finally beginning to relax, even with the third finger pumping in and out of him, when they brushed against that spot he knew all too well. “Ohhh~ Oh fuck!”

Smirking, Rufio withdrew the digits and reveled in the light whimper Alder failed to hold back. He once again squirted lube into his hands, only this time he applied the substance to his dick instead of his fingers. Rufio moved from Alder’s chest and pushed Alder’s legs down towards his belly. He lined himself up and gripped Alder’s hips with steady hands. Before he entered, he gazed down at Alder and silently asked him if he was really okay with this.

Alder, understanding what was unasked, grinned and bucked his hips up into Rufio’s. He then watched as the cute blonde made sure he was lined up correctly before pushing in a bit quicker than Alder would have liked. Wincing and clenching around him, the pilot let out a tiny whimper that almost went unnoticed to Rufio. Still, though, Rufio continued to press into him, trying to get all the way in before stilling himself so that Alder could completely relax before he began. It seemed to take forever for Rufio to bottom out – how long was his dick anyways? – but when he did Alder just sighed in relief and tried to calm his muscles.

Rufio waited, resisting the urge to pound him into the mattress. As much as Alder had boasted, he didn’t seem to be very experienced. Making sure that the pilot was okay Rufio kissed his forehead gently before pulling out and slamming back in, causing them both to groan in pleasure. “God…you’re tight.” Rufio gasped, thrusting quickly as he set up a steady pace. 

Alder just moaned something in reply, lifting his legs to wrap around Rufio’s waist in an attempt to drive him deeper and to perhaps encourage him to hit that special spot within him once more. His hands clenched and unclenched, nails threatening to break the surface of his palms. Oh how badly he wanted to reach out and touch Rufio, to grip at his back as a way of keeping him grounded. “Faster…” He breathed, his eyes slipping halfway shut.

Rufio complied, snapping his hips harder into Alder’s. The sound of skin on skin echoed through the bedroom, though the sound of panting and soft groans competed with it. Rufio quickened the pace while adding rotation to the motions. At this new varied angle, he was rubbing against Alder’s prostate with each thrust. 

Without very much of a warning, Alder clamped down and arched off of the bed, groaning loudly as the knot in his belly unwound and cum spurted from him in thick ropes. “Ahhhnnn….oh god…Rufio.” He breathed, panting hard when he felt Rufio release within him. Eyes half lidded and limbs weak, Alder grinned half-heartedly up at Rufio. “You’re good.” He admitted. “We…haveta do that again sometime.” He yawned, curling and uncurling his fingers. “Now untie me.”

“Now whoever said I was done?” Rufio questioned, grinding their cocks together. 

Alder just arched into the feeling, bucking his hips into Rufio’s as he quickly re-hardened. He was tired and wanted to sleep, but he was also aroused and ready for round two. Rufio quickly and effortlessly flipped Alder onto his stomach, the binds on his wrists twisting almost painfully. Lifting his butt, Alder turned his head and smirked at Rufio before his body was rocked forward slightly when Rufio slammed back into him. Burying his face into a pillow, Alder tried to keep his noises to a minimum. It felt weird to be entered again so soon after reaching climax. He thought they were done, but damn Rufio’s libido. 

Leaning down low over Alder, Rufio tilted his thrusts to a new angle so he could hit Alder’s prostate with each hard, deep stroke. Neither of them expected to last very long in the second round, not after cumming just moments before. Gripping Alder around the midsection, Rufio picked up the pace to increase the sweet noises he was receiving from Alder. Feeling the familiar tightness, Rufio bit the back of Alder’s neck slowed his pace as he reached his peak, pumping his cum deep into Alder with a low groan.

Alder, flushed and panting, collapsed into the puddle of his own cum that he had made moments before Rufio climaxed himself. It didn’t matter though, he was still sticky from round one. Sighing, he turned his head to the side and stared up at Rufio with eyes nearly closed. “Mmm….are you….nnh….done yet?”

“Almooosssttt~” Rufio smiled and stretched over Alder to undo his ties. When he did, he flipped the pilot back onto his back and slithered down between his legs. “There’s just….one last thing.” He smirked, sinking his head down and giving Alder a long hard lick. How Alder was even able to get hard again was a good question, but he wasn’t going to argue if Rufio was going to suck him off. Alder moved his newly freed hands down and gripped Rufio’s hair, tugging gently on the soft locks. Sighing, he moved his hips slowly and sighed. There was no need to move quickly this round, Alder’s stamina was blown. The way Rufio twirled his tongue, combined with the glorious hot tightness of his throat helped to send Alder over the edge earlier than he would have cared to admit. He was unable to cum half as much as he did in round one, but when he did Rufio swallowed it. Oh god, he swallowed. Pulling away, Rufio moved up and kissed Alder gently, letting the pilot taste his own cum on his lips. “Now I’m done.”

Alder, limbs trembling a bit from pure exhaustion, did his best to pull Rufio close to him. “Great….ha…ha…never gonna wanna have sex with strangers again after that. Nothing can compare. I oughta keep yah for myself.”

“Good luck with that, yo.” Rufio laughed, cuddling up with Alder. “I can’t be tied down, dog.” Kissing Alder’s cheek gently, he nestled into his hold and yawned. 

Alder just laughed and pulled Rufio just a tiny bit closer. “I’m not talking about being tied down. No, I mean I’m gonna tie you to my bed and never let you leave.”

“Oh? Sounds fun. How will I eat though? You gonna feed me?” Sleepily, Rufio buried his nose into Alder’s chest and wrapped his arms around him. It was comfortable, something Alder hadn’t experienced. He generally just got dressed and left after a good lay, but he hadn’t exactly anticipated three rounds. Or, two and a half really. He was tired, and he really wasn’t going to complain about the little cutie nuzzled up close to him. 

Too tired to really think about the suggestion behind Rufio’s word, Alder just nodded and nuzzled his nose into Rufio’s hair. “Yeah. Sure.” With a yawn, he pulled the blankets up over them and tangled their legs together. “I normally leave afterwards….” Alder began, exhaling in contentment. “But…can’t I stay….for just a bit?”

“Yeah…sure. As long as we get tah…cuddle.” Rufio replied, his words dissolving into a light yawn. Thankfully neither of them had turned on any lights when they returned home – there hadn’t been a need to anyways – so no one had to roll over and wrestle with a lamp. They were both conked out anyway. 

~*~

Several hours later, Rufio awoke and stretched but made no move to get out of the bed. “Nnnneeegaaahhh.” He groaned, his limbs sore and stiff. “I’m hungry.” He sighed, looking over at Alder expectantly. 

“Hm?” Alder hummed in response, stretching and rolling out of bed. He was glad that he was facing away from Rufio when he did that, as he would have hated for the other blonde to see him wince. His ass was pretty sore. “And? What do you want me to do about it?” He asked, a small smirk playing at his lips.

Rufio just wiggled in response and buried his face in one of the pillows on the bed. “Make me some foooooood.”

“What? I’m not here to wait on you.” Alder shrugged and crossed his arms. “I gotta get home.” He stared down at Rufio and tried desperately not to give in. He was adorable wiggling around and whining like that. 

“But…but please?” Rufio whined, pouting up at Alder pitifully. “After all I did for you, you won’t do this one thing for me?” He sniffled, putting on those defense-crushing puppy-dog eyes. 

Sighing, because he knew he couldn’t resist those eyes, Alder uncrossed his arms. “Fine. What do you want to eat?”He asked, leaning back against the wall with mild amusement. 

“Really?” Rufio sat up quickly, a bright smile plastered on his face. “Yaayyyyy~ Oh I want. Um. Tofu steak and pancakes!”

How could have even begun to deny cooking for Rufio? The guy was adorable. All he had to do was put on those damned puppy-dog eyes and Alder was like putty in his hands. “So cute~” He grinned, stepping forward and patting the cutie on the head. Without another word, he turned and made his way into the kitchen. Thankfully, it wasn’t too difficult to locate the pancake mix. As for the tofu – he found it but still had no idea how to cook it. Fishing for a bowl, Alder closed his eyes in merriment and began to circle the fork around the bowl. “Mix, mix, mix the batter~”

Rufio had somehow snuck into the kitchen, causing Alder to jolt the slightest bit when he noticed the man seated on the counter. “Can I lick the spoon?”

“There are a lot of things you can lick~” Alder replied, grinning suggestively at him. After pouring the batter into the pan he handed the spoon to Rufio, who sucked on it sexily. The sight was pretty erotic. Turning back to the stove, Alder picked up the package of tofu steak and tried to find instructions. “Tofu…how do you tofu?”

“Oh, just stick it in the oven.” Rufio instructed, licking the last remnants of the pancake batter from the spoon. 

“So, are you a vegetarian or do you just enjoy that crap?” Alder inquired, thumbing towards the oven as he finished up on the pancakes. Scooping them onto plates, he sat them down on the table and patted Rufio’s head gently. God, he was adorable.

“I’m both.” He replied, watching the oven impatiently. “Tofu’s real good. You had it toooo~ Yah just don’t remember.” He shrugged and hopped down from the counter and sat down at one of the chairs at the table. After a night like last night, he was pretty damn hungry.

“Well,” Alder began, ensuring that the tofu was done before placing it on the table with the pancakes. “I need to get going.” He said, not looking into Rufio’s eyes. He didn’t really want to go, he’d have loved to stay with Rufio for a bit longer and enjoy the cutie’s company but he knew the drill. Meet, fuck, leave. Sometimes if he was lucky he’d get breakfast and they’d talk like old friends before leaving. 

“You sure?” Rufio asked, pouring syrup over his pancake pile. “Don’t you wanna stay? Have a little more fun?”

“I can!?” Alder asked excitedly before blushing and quieting down a bit. “I mean, yeah sure. If it’s not too much trouble.” He added, feeling shy all of a sudden. He would love to stay with Rufio for the day and eat and chat and just hang out. He knew it was probably a bad idea, given the chances that he would become too attached, but he threw the thoughts to the wind for the moment. He just wanted to be around Rufio for a bit longer. 

“Yeah sure. I don’t mind.” Rufio smiled and waved a fork in his direction. “Sit down.” Alder obliged and grabbed himself a plate. He didn’t really want to turn down pancakes anyway. Everyone knew waffles were far greater than pancakes, but he still couldn’t deny Rufio or the food.

“Oh, hey. Rufio.” Alder began, grinning when he noticed that the man had somehow gotten syrup on his cheek. “You have a little somethin’….right there.” He pointed with his fork, circling the air in the general direction of Rufio’s cheek. He actually began laughing when Rufio tried to lick it off and couldn’t reach it. Leaning across the table, Alder stuck out his tongue and dragged it across his cheek gently but firmly to swipe up the sticky substance. Licking his lips, he smiled at Rufio and sat back down. “There yah go.”

“Thanks, dog.” Rufio replied, smiling at him as he finished up his food. Alder tried to deny the fact that the tofu steak was pretty good, and would never actually admit that he liked it. “Hrm. Yanno. We’re both kinda gross.” He noted, remembering their escapades last night. They were both coated in dried sweat and cum. “But I only have one shower…. Yah wanna share?”

“Sex, blowjob, breakfast, shower….damn. It gets better and better.” Alder smirked, standing up to put his plate in the sink. “Lead the way~”

“Well~” Rufio began, pushing his chiar back to put his own plate. He then turned to Alder and began to run his fingers sensually across Alder’s body before grabbing his hand. “I like making sure my guests are comfy~”

“Then toss them back onto the street after they’ve had the night of their life? Cruelty.” Alder chuckled, closing the door to the bathroom with his leg once they entered it. “Want me to show you how good I am?” He asked, running his hands down from Rufio’s ribs before settling on his hips. 

“They don’t seem to mind too much.” Rufio grinned and looped his arms around Alder’s neck and began to lick at the sensitive skin gently. “If you do so insist.” Growling, Alder dragged him back into the shower. He turned the water on, making sure it was warm, and began to nip and suck on Rufio’s neck while massaging his hips gently. Rufio groaned and wrapped his legs around Alder’s waist to hold himself up. “Mmm~ Do me hard, big boy~”

“You know,” Alder growled, gripping Rufio’s hips tighter when the cutie began to suck on his neck. “I really hate foreplay.” He accentuated this by grinding his hips into Rufio’s, their cocks sliding against one another to create a beautiful friction.

“But – ahhnn – foreplay’s funnnn.” Rufio groaned, gripping Alder just a bit tighter. 

“Oohoho~ Is that so?” Alder grinned devilishly and slowed his grinding. “You like it don’t you? Beg for it.”

Rufio groaned low in his throat, his face getting redder and redder. “Nghahh~ Har- harderrr. Fas-fasttttteeerrrrr.” He moaned, gripping Alder tightly. His cock twitched slightly, begging for attention.

“Ohh? Someone likes frotting.” Alder growled and rocked his hips into Rufio’s, causing him to moan. “You want to cum, don’t you?” He asked, pressing his cock harder against Rufio’s. He wouldn’t deny that he too was getting painfully hard. He needed release, but he also wanted to get back at Rufio for the previous night. To hear the blonde moan and writhe beneath his touches would be worth anything he himself had to wait for.

“nngahhh…please….yyeessss…” Rufio moaned, bucking his hips into Alder’s to increase the delicious friction. 

With one hand, Alder gripped both of their cocks while the other pressed against the wall as some sort of purchase. He increased the pressure, pulling his hand up quicker and quicker to maximize the glorious sounds Rufio was making. “That’s it~” Alder growled. “Cum for me.”

Rufio whined and panted, closing his eyes to the pleasure. “Nghh. Gahhh. Har- haaarrrrrddeeerrrrr.” Alder, desperate for release, gripped their cocks harder and jerked his hand quicker to increase the friction. With a last ditch effort, he leaned down and latched onto Rufio’s neck and bit down as hard as he could. “Yea- yeah like – ugh – thaaaatttt~” Rufio groaned, holding onto Alder as tight as he could before he released, his cum painting both of their bellies. Alder followed just seconds after.

Noting that Rufio’s neck was bleeding from where he had bitten him, Alder leaned down and licked the skin. When the blood didn’t stop, though, Alder began to panic. “Shit!” He hissed, lapping at the blood. He didn’t much care for the taste of it, but he didn’t want Rufio to bleed out either. “It’s not stopping!” He whined, sitting Rufio on his feet. 

“What do you mean it won’t stop?” Rufio asked, furrowing his brow in confusion before he felt at his neck. “Oh shit.” He snorted, smirking up at Alder. “Yah got some nice teeth on yah.” He winked, but still held his hand over his neck. “But seriously, we should probably go to the hospital.”

“That’s a nice idea.” Alder agreed, shaking a bit as he pulled Rufio out with him. “Here, use my shirt.” He instructed, picking up the article of clothing and pressing it gently to the wound. “Don’t want you to mess up a towel.” He said, pressing the shirt to the wound and instructing Rufio to hold it while he went and found a towel to wrap around Rufio’s waist. 

Rufio did as was told and held the shirt in place but frowned a bit. “But…your shirt. Towel is less important than shirt.” Finding some pants from days previously, Rufio somehow managed to shimmy into them while simultaneously holding the shirt in place. It wasn’t taking very long to soak right through the previously grey shirt. “Uhm. I don’t think I should drive like this.”

“Nah, it’s cool.” Alder shrugged, searching for something he could wear instead of the blood soaked shirt. “I don’t mind. Plus, it is kind of my fault.” He mumbled, pulling on some pants. “Sorry about that. Um. I can drive if you want me to?”

“Ah, no. It’s fine.” Rufio smiled reassuring at Alder and waved his free hand dismissively. “I’ve had a lot worse happen. No big deal~” Opting to not wear a shirt, as it would only get soaked with blood, Rufio moved a bit closer towards the door to wait for Alder. “Drive….ahm….” He trailed off. He had no idea how good of a driver Alder was and wasn’t going to chance it. His car was his baby, not something he wanted destroyed. “Iunno….can we walk? Or something?”

Alder glanced at him once he finished pulling a shirt over his head. “Huh? Oh. Yeah we aren’t that far from the hospital. Come on then. Get on my back. I can carry you if you want.”

“Piggyback?” Rufio asked, perking up and grinning in excitement. “Ohhhh! I’ve never been given a piggyback ride beforeee!” He let out a happy “yee” sound and scurried up onto Alder’s back happily and wrapped his arms and legs around him. 

Alder just grinned and exited the house, carrying the other blonde in the direction of the hospital. Thankfully it wasn’t too far away. The trip was spent in silence, but it wasn’t awkward. Alder hummed a bit to himself, while Rufio just nuzzled Alder sweetly and sighed. When they finally made it to their destination, they were greeted by the receptionist with friendly smiles and cute waves. 

“Hello there, how may I help you?” 

“He’s obviously bleeding, you twat.” Alder rolled his eyes.

“Go to hell~” The receptionist basically sang, the smile never fading from her face. Instead she propped her head up in her hand and watched Alder with amusement. 

Rufio just nudged Alder in mild annoyance. “Yah gotta work on your charming skills, mate.” He then looked up at the receptionist and put on a kind smile. “Excuse my friend here, sweetie, but I appear to be bleeding from the neck.”

“Why didn’t you say so?” The receptionist smiled, her voice much softer and sweeter for Rufio. “Go on back, sweetie.” She said, motioning towards the doors that led into the back.

Rufio just petted Alder’s hair, trying to calm the grumbling man. “There there. Maybe one day you’ll learn.”

“Nursseeee” came a call from nearby, causing Alder to perk and look in the direction of a strange looking doctor. “Call in the next patient.” Finally noticing that Alder and Rufio were standing there, he waved them over and led them to a room. 

Alder, trying once more to put on the charms, turned to the doctor with puppy-dog eyes. “Hello there, doctor. My…friend… is terribly injured and is bleeding. You can help him, right?” He asked, clutching Rufio’s hand gently. He may have been playing it up a whole lot but he really was concerned about Rufio. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to him, especially not if it were his fault. 

“Is there something wrong with your eyes?” The doctor inquired, looking at Alder curiously. “Creepy. Anyway, let me see.” He explained, moving over to Rufio and poking at the wound – much to Rufio’s dismay as that sort of hurt. “Yep! It looks like you need stitches~”

At that news, it was actually Alder – not Rufio – that ended up paling and backing away slowly. “Stitches…like….with needles?” He asked, eyes widening. If there was one thing in the world he couldn’t stand it had to be needles. They were horrible things, used for poking the eyes of one’s enemies out.

“Yep!” The doctor replied cheerfully. ‘I’ma go get the stuff~” He called before skipping out of the room. At these words, Alder only backed away even more. 

“What’s wrong, mate?” Rufio inquired, watching as Alder moved closer and closer to the door. 

“Yeeeaaahhh….” Alder drawed out the word, scratching at the back of his neck nervously. “I need ta get goin’…um….airplane stuff. And….uhm….sorry that I bit you so hard.”

“Oh…” Rufio replied, looking a bit saddened. “Thanks for carrying me here. But. Wait. How am I gonna get back home?” He asked, frowning and looking up at Alder with fear in his eyes. 

“Yeah….sorry about that. You can walk, right? I uh….don’t do needles, man.” He replied, grimacing and moving to back out of the room. It was just at that moment that he doctor returned with a very large needle. Seeing this nightmare inducing thing, Alder flew to the other side of the room and picked up the nearest weapon to him – a bedpan – and began to wave it madly about.

Rufio just stared at Alder curiously. “I don’t think you should be touching that.” He cleared his throat a bit and turned back to the doctor. “Can yah hurry up?” He asked, ready to be out of the place so that he would 1) stop bleeding and 2) so Alder would calm the fuck down. 

Alder hid down behind the bed, still holding the bedpan as some form of protection. Thankfully, he couldn’t see what was going on from this angle. It had gotten quiet and every once in a while Alder could hear Rufio let out a tiny gasp where the needle was shoved through his skin. When he finally heard the ‘okay’ he got up and peeked over the edge of the bed. “Okay, let’s go now.” He said hurried, ready to drag Rufio out of there and just go home. At this point, the pilot was awfully pale and was beginning to tremble.

“Come back in a week and we’ll take them out for you.” The doctor told Rufio before glancing towards Alder. “You sure you don’t want an anxiety pill or something before you go?”

“Nah….nah I’m good…just….le’s leave” Alder said, stuttering on his words and trying not to pass out. “I’m….really sorry…I just got caught up in the moment….” He mumbled, looking down at his hands. “it felt so good.” 

“I already said it was fine.” Rufio said, rolling his eyes, it was as if he didn’t even care that his neck had been bit open and that he had to get sewn back up. “Yah aint gotta keep apologizing. I liked it rough, yo.” 

“So…yeah. I’ll carry you home.” Alder said timidly, picking Rufio up gently as if he might break. “Well, I guess I’ll see yah around.” He smiled when they finally got back to Rufio’s house. “Call me.” He instructed, handing Rufio a slip of paper with his number scrawled on it. 

Yawning, Rufio pocketed the paper and stumbled to his bedroom. “See yah, mate.” He crawled into bed and burrowed under the covers. “You know how to get out.”

Alder only smirked. “Oh, do I?” He muttered, wandering about the house while looking at various pictures that hung on the walls. The living room was nice, it smelled pretty good too – nothing like this own messy place. He peeked his head into each door and looked around before finally returning to the living room. Thankfully it wasn’t too difficult to find the remote for the TV. Turning it on, he lounged back on the couch and yawned. 

“Dannyyyy turn off the tvvvvvv” Rufio called from down the hallway, causing Alder to perk up a bit. He wondered who this Danny fellow was. Perhaps Rufio lived with someone? Alder didn’t really want to meet up with this guy. It’d be an interesting conversation to have if the guy walked through the door that moment and found a half-naked man on his couch. Shrugging, Alder just turned the volume down a bit and closed his eyes, succumbing to sleep.

~*~

Several hours later, Rufio woke from his slumber and stretched a bit before heading into the living room. “Why’s the TV on?” He asked himself before noting that Alder was still in his house. “Oh.”

Sighing sleepily, Alder rolled right off the couch and groaned before glancing up to see Rufio standing above him. “Oh….hey. Don’t worry, I’m leaving.” He yawned and stumbled towards the door, still half asleep. 

Rufio ensured that he wasn’t about to fall on his face and grabbed his car keys. “Hey, let me give you a ride home.”

“No, you don’t have to.” Alder replied, though it would have been really nice to not have to walk in the cool morning air. Not to mention that he’d be around Rufio for just a bit longer.

“But I insist.” Rufio persisted, smiling up at Alder. 

Alder agreed and felt a bit relieved when he was led out to Rufio’s car. He was glad not to have to walk home, but he also wanted to go ahead and break whatever he and Rufio had off so that he wouldn’t grow too attached. It was clear that Rufio wasn’t interested in commitment and neither was Alder, but he couldn’t help but feel a growing bond between the two of them. Unless, of course, he was just imagining it. Exiting the car when they reached their destination, Alder was about to go inside when Rufio stopped him. 

“Oh wait!” He called, turning Alder around so that he could look up at him. “You’re forgetting something~” He grinned before standing up on his toes to kiss Alder goodbye.

The action sent a little flutter through Alder and a blush spreading across his cheeks. It wasn’t a passionate kiss, or a sweet kiss you give someone when you first meet. Yes, it was short, but Alder couldn’t help but hope that it meant something more than “goodbye”. Pushing Rufio away, he felt confusion build within him. “Don’t just kiss me like you know me!” He scolded, turning around and pouting.

“Huh? Yah didn’t seem tah mind too much last time I kissed yah. Umm….sorry?” Rufio replied, feeling a bit awkward.

“Yeah, well that was different.” Alder said, staring down at the sidewalk. “I…” He sighed and mumbled. “…don’t like being with strangers longer than necessary…I get attached.”

“Well that’s nice to know.” Rufio replied, patting Alder gently on the head with a light smile. “I suppose I’ll take my leave now then.” He waved and turned to get back into his car. “Adios mate~”

Alder nodded and walked into his own apartment. Maybe it was foolish to push Rufio away like he had. He’d probably never see the guy again after that. Sighing, Alder went inside and plopped down on the couch. Rufio was a really nice guy, with good looks to boot. Heh, maybe if he was lucky Rufio would call him. “I need a distraction.” Alder muttered. Standing from the couch, he made his way down the hallway to the second bedroom and knocked on the door. “Blake?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was mostly smut, with some porn - I mean plot.   
> And now we introduce a new character :D   
> Kinda.  
> This has spun wildly out of control and will probably continue with a lot more characters.  
> Unlike Radio, it will actually have plot.  
> So. Radio for porn  
> Blank for plot.


	3. Family Reunion

Days turned into weeks, and before Alder knew it a whole month had passed since he had last seen the cute blonde man from the bar. He hadn’t thought about it a lot, it’s not like he really had plans on talking to the guy ever again, but he had to admit that it would have been nice to see him again. Alder would have loved to have been pressed against Rufio instead of the smaller drunk boy he was currently tangled up with. Exhaling deeply, Alder stretched his arms and shoved the small boy away. “Move, Blake.” He grumbled, detangling himself from the red-haired boy before rolling out of bed. “Ugh..” He groaned, rubbing at his forehead as he meandered into the kitchen. “So tired. So hungry.”

Alder shoveled the cereal into his mouth, hardly concerned with anything around him. The newspaper was on the table, though it was from yesterday. He wasn’t sure anyone ever read those things; he just had to take it in so the mailman would stop complaining about the pileup on the doorstep. His phone, probably dead, lay forgotten on the table as well. Speaking of the devilish thing, it chose that moment to vibrate across the table. Grabbing at it blindly, and nearly spilling the remains of his cereal, Alder squinted at the strange number. ‘Sup mate :D’ It read. For a moment, Alder had no idea who it could have been, until the ‘mate’ tacked onto the end of the message clicked in his head. Putting down his spoon, he took the phone and typed a quick, albeit rather lazy, reply. ‘Sup. Ur neck ny bettr?’

Pushing the chair back, Alder put his bowl in the sink. He’d clean it later, maybe; along with the rest of the forgotten dishes. When he glanced back at the table, another message had come in. ‘yeah dogg. It’s been like a month yoo. That shiis b been fixxeess. d: anyway. Wanna do something? :DD’ Alder pondered his choices for a moment. Ah, what would it hurt. He’d been itching to see Rufio again anyways. 

‘yea, meet me @ the bar beside that pizza place. The 1 w/ the gold letters’. Grinning, Alder made his way back into his bedroom and pulled on some clothing. “Oi, Blake.” He called, not bothering to turn around to check if the redhead was awake or not. Pulling on one of his favorite tees, he turned back around and ran a hand through his hair as his way of combing it. “I’m heading out.” He said, poking the blanket lump just to make sure Blake was still alive. “See ya, kiddo.” He laughed, moving to close the curtains. At least Alder was courteous enough to block the sun, Blake would surely be cursing it when he woke up.

Grabbing a jacket, Alder left the house and made his way across town. It wasn’t too cold outside, but a light jacket was probably a good idea. If the wind picked up, it would have definitely been chilly. Pushing open the door to the bar, Alder waited a second for his eyes to adjust. Where outside had been bright and sunny, inside the bar was a bit dark. When they did adjust, Alder caught sight of the man he’d been looking for. Rufio was seated in a booth, swinging his feet and staring off into the distance with a happy grin on his face. Grinning as well, Alder made his way to the table and stood right in front of Rufio’s staring path. “Long time no see, sweetie.”

“Hola, mate.” Rufio replied, smiling up at Alder. “It’s been oh so long.” He noted, watching as Alder sat down across from him. “¿Como estas?” 

Alder grinned in response and tried to remember the limited Spanish that he had learned in high school. “Muy bien, mi amore.” He just smiled and took his seat across from Rufio. “Whatcha been up to, bud?”

Smirking, Rufio just rolled his eyes. So he was Alder’s love now? “Oh not much.” He replied as he played around with his straw. “Just been doin’ mah Rufio things~” The way he said it, with his slight southern accent, made Alder grin. He loved that voice more than he would care to admit. “I did recently get a haircut, ya like?” He explaining, tugging lightly on some of the strands of blonde hair. Smiling, he focused his gaze on Alder once more. “¿Y tu?

“I like long hair better.” Alder said before he could catch himself. A smirk spread across his lips and he winked at Rufio. “Gives me something to hold onto while I fuck someone’s brains out.” He just shrugged, a light smirk in place. “Me? Not much. Just doin’ the norms.”

If Rufio heard the first part, he didn’t mention it. Instead he just raised a brow and continued on as if Alder hadn’t said anything about hair lengths. “Ohh, and what might the norms be?” He asked a bit suggestively. Just as he got his sentence out, a catchy tune began to play from his pocket. “Mer?” Rufio jumped slightly and stared at his phone, the number not one he recognized. “Now who might this be?” He asked himself before placing the phone on the table. “Meh.” He shrugged, turning his attention back to Alder.

“Oh, ya know. Random people on the street.” He smirked. “Specifically this redhead kid named Blake.” He seemed to finally notice the obnoxious noises coming from the electronic device on the table and turned his attention to it, watching the numbers on the screen flash and the vibrations cause the phone to move across the table a bit. “Yah gonna answer your phone?”

“Mm. Redhead you say?” Rufio asked, quirking a brow curiously. “The curtains match the drapes, yes?” When his phone continued to ring, Rufio sighed and picked it up. “Yeah…might as well.” Pressing the green phone button on his phone, Rufio lifted it to his ear. “Yo?”

“Don’t you know it.” Alder just chuckled in response, thinking about some particular red curtains. They did, in fact, match the drapes. That is, when he didn’t shave. Little guy didn’t like hair that much, much to Alder’s chagrin. He didn’t really care for it either, but it was fun to tease Blake about his fiery crotch. Watching Rufio curiously, Alder propped his head in his hand. “Now who’s interrupting our nice little date?”

Rufio, who must have heard Alder’s reply on the curtains and drapes, winked at Alder with a small smirk. “Hrm?” He hummed into the receiver, listening intently. “Who…Danny?” He asked, leaning forward a bit in surprise. “You’re where? …. Alright stay put and I’ll come get yah. Kay? Love yah too.” He smiled softly and swiped the screen to hang up. He then turned to Alder . “Where’s the train station?”

“Danny?” Alder smirked, having listened in on half of the conversation. “Oohh, got yourself a little boyfriend now?” He inquired, giggling a bit. Yeah, he was a bit disappointed to think that Rufio was taken, but it wasn’t as if he weren’t cheating on Danny at the moment anyway. Besides, married men and women hadn’t stopped Alder before. “Train station?” He asked, having zoned out a bit. “Ah, that’s in the South district. Come on, I’ll drive.”

Pouting and mumbling, Rufio almost growled. “He’s not my boyfriend, yo.” Scooting out of the booth and leaving a tip behind from where he had ordered a drink. “Mkay. Lead the way, mi capitan.” 

“Oh?” Alder stood and raised both eyebrows, a broad smirk making its way onto his face. “Just a fuckbuddy then?” Snorting, he turned and made his way to the car. He couldn’t care less what Danny was in relationship to Rufio. As long as he got what he wanted from Rufio he was fine. Okay, maybe he did care a little bit. Just a little, out of curiosity. 

“He’s nothing of the sort.” He growled, crossing his arms. Other than that remark, Rufio was quiet on the ride over to the train station. He seemed to be thinking a bit, presumably about this Danny fellow. Alder was fine with the silence; he didn’t care too much for talking. What was there to talk about anyways? The drive to the station was a bit shorter than either had anticipated. Then again, Alder didn’t drive a whole lot anyway. Most of the time he walked places, so he had anticipated the drive to be much longer. 

“Here we are.” Alder sang, pulling into the train station and parking. They seemed to have gotten there just at the right time. People were exiting the station and going home with their waiting families. 

“Thanks. I owe yah one-” Rufio was barely out of the car when he was suddenly attacked by a blur of blonde. “Nyer!” He squeaked, trying not to fall over. Wrapping an arm around his attacker’s shoulders, he glanced down and was a bit surprised. “Danny?”

Standing a couple of feet away, Alder just crossed his arms and smirked. “I see your little boyfriend has missed you.” He grinned. “You must be Danny. Pleased ta meet ya.” He introduced himself, taking in the appearance of this Danny fellow. Yeah, there was no doubt that his kid was the submissive one. 

Danny, just seeming to notice Alder’s presence, turned and peeked at Alder with large red eyes. It wasn’t that they were red from crying or anything, no, they were legit red. In a way, their color unnerved Alder a bit. “’M not his….h-hi.” He wiggled a bit and buried his face into Rufio’s chest. 

Sighing, Rufio patted Danny’s hair gently. “Alder, this is my brother, Danny.” He explained, smiling at the smaller boy gently. The little guy looked positively terrified. 

Alder, to be honest, was a bit relieved. He knew that he wasn’t committed to Rufio, just as Rufio wasn’t committed to him, but that didn’t stop the possessive feelings from arising in his chest. He’d never really cared too much about the relationships of any of the other people he had taken home, but he’d also never stayed with anyone this long before. It was normally a good rough tumble and they’d leave the next morning. No goodbyes, no hanging out, no tender kisses, just hard rough fucking. Maybe if Alder was feeling particularly nice the next morning he would offer them breakfast before kicking them out. “Well, hello there Danny boy.” He smiled. “Me and your bro are real good pals. It’s like we’re attached at the hip.” He smirked, and it wouldn’t have been too hard to catch the innuendo there. 

Danny just blushed a bit harder and tried to hide himself within Rufio’s chest. “B-but….you don’t look like you’re attached.” He muttered, so lowly in fact that Alder almost didn’t catch what he said. He didn’t, however, hear the light sniffle Danny gave. The poor little guy was terrified. 

Smiling, Rufio patted Danny’s hair gently and soothingly. “Don’t tell him these things.” He scolded Alder lightly. He didn’t need his little brother hearing such vulgar things.

Seemingly ignoring Rufio, Alder laughed. “Oh, no sweetie. I mean when we’re in be-” Cutting off abruptly, Alder seemed to realize that it wasn’t too swell of an idea to inform the younger boy to these things. He already looked like he might pee on himself. Not to mention the fact that he didn’t care to get on Rufio’s bad side. “Never mind.” He shrugged and moved to gently pat Danny’s shoulder once or twice before stepping back. “Hey, it’s alright kiddo. You don’t have to be scared of nothin’.”

“He’s right, Danny.” Rufio assured, holding his little brother comfortingly. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. Now how ‘bout you let go of me and we’ll go home and I’ll make yah some pie.” He said, putting special emphasis on certain words to make it seem as enticing as possible. It wasn’t really needed though, no one could turn down pie. 

Slowly, Danny sniffled and let go of his brother. “Pie?” He asked, staring up at Rufio with large, hopeful eyes. 

“We can be bestest buddies, right Danny?” Alder asked, trying to appear friendly. He wasn’t used to being friendly to people. Most of the time he was trying to be seductive and sexy. There was no time for friendliness, so he figured – why not start now? Besides, he figured, if he was in good terms with Danny it might make him appear nicer to Rufio. Alder sure did have his priorities in order. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Danny replied quietly while staring at his feet and shuffling a tiny bit. His face was still red and he appeared to still be afraid of everything in existence. Rufio just smiled and helped to lead his little brother to the car. He was even nice enough to sit in the back with Danny, as the little guy didn’t seem to want to be back there alone. 

“Awesome~” Alder sang and hopped into the car. He grinned when he glanced into the rear-view mirror and noticed the two of them in the back seat. Like the way to the train station, the ride back to Rufio’s place was in silence. Or maybe Rufio and Danny had been talking quietly, Alder was unsure. All he could hear was the sound of the tires on the payment and the gently drone of the radio in the background. Pulling into the drive, Alder cut the engine and stretched slightly before turning to the two brothers in the backseat. “We’re here~”

Rufio smiled back at Alder and helped his brother out of the car. “Come on.” he said gently and grabbed Danny’s hand. Leading him inside, he moved towards the table and paused there. “Sit here and I’ll start the pie.” He said sweetly and moved to the fridge. Leaning down to get the ingredients, he wiggled his bum. 

Alder, enticed by the sight, watched and licked his lips as Rufio wiggled. He had to have been doing that on purpose. If the youth were not seated at the table he would have most definitely shot up from his seat and pinned Rufio to the refrigerator door and fucked him right there. “Oh right, Danny.” He began, distracting himself from the sight. “What’s up, cutie?”

Unused to being addressed by strangers, Danny flinched and stared down at his lap nervously. “N-nothingg…” He mumbled, his face getting redder and redder with each passing moment. “I-I just got here af-after all…”

“Hey, hey.” Alder began, frowning slightly. “Don’t get upset, alright? You’re alright.” He assured, offering the smaller blonde a cheerful grin. “Hey, ya want some milk or somethin’?”

“I-I’m not upset…” Danny replied quietly, though his demeanor and tone didn’t support his statement. “N-noo…I-I can’t drink milk.” He said, frowning deeply. “Th-thanks for offering though…” He almost whispered the rest of his sentence, his blush not wavering. 

“You’re really red, though.” Alder observed, watching the small boy. “Wait….why can’t you have milk?”

“I-I just…get really fluste-flus-flustered around new p-people…” Danny mumbled, still not meeting Alder’s gaze. Instead he stared down and seemed to find his fingers highly interesting. “And am…Lac-lactose in-intolerant.”

“Oh…” Alder began, dragging his gaze from Danny towards the living room. “Do you want me to go into the living room, then? I don’t want to upset you too much, if you’re uncomfortable.” He said, genuinely concerned. He was afraid the poor kid was going to have a heart attack or something. “You just relax, okay?” He spoke calmly, smiling gently at him. 

“N-nono. Y-you’re fine.” Danny stuttered, looking at Alder frantically. “I-I’ll be fine. Y-you can stay in here. I d-don’t mind.” 

Alder leaned forward just a bit and tilted his head. “You sure? I don’t wanna bother you.” He insisted. He watched Danny for a second before turning back towards Rufio. “Pieee?” He asked, a grin spreading across his face. Oh, how he loved pie. Any flavor, really. They were all good.

“Patience is a virtue~” Rufio basically sang when he noticed Alder watching. “It’ll be done in a few minutes.”

“Y-you’re not bothering me.” Danny replied, watching Alder intently. “P-please. S-stay.” 

“You sure?” Alder asked, smiling a bit when Danny nodded in response. “Yay!” He grinned in victory and turned back towards Rufio. In the air he smelled the wonderful flavors of the ingredients blending and heating to create the glorious aroma of the pie. 

“I hope it tastes as good as it smells, then.” Rufio smiled, moving to grab an oven mitt before taking the steaming delicacy from the oven. “Right, it’s done. It just needs some time to cool first.” He then put said pie on the counter and moved to sit in the same chair as his little bro. It worked, considering that they were both rather small framed. Rufio looped an arm around Danny’s shoulder to hold him so he wouldn’t fall and the younger brother rested his head on Rufio’s shoulders.

Watching them, Alder couldn’t help but let out a “Daawwww”. It was adorable, even if he wished he was the one sitting with Rufio. “You guys are so cute~” He giggled, yes he actually giggled. It wasn’t a very manly thing to do and he kicked himself for it but then again, the image before him wasn’t very masculine either. 

“Hrm?” Rufio hummed, glancing up at Alder and blushing. “Y-you think we’re cute? Amh…haha..thanks.” He just smiled and patted Danny’s hair gently, running his fingers gently through a few locks of hair. 

Danny closed his eyes and nuzzled closer to his big brother, sighing happily into the warm comforting chest. “I lav mah big brother.” He muttered, causing Rufio to blush a bit more. 

“Love you too.” Rufio replied, rubbing Danny’s head gently. “Uh…” He blushed, wiggling a bit in his seat. “So….who wants pie?” 

Alder just laughed lightly. It really was adorable, the way Danny looked to Rufio for comfort and support. As long as he had his big brother around he was safe and protected. “So cute, you guys.” He stated again, watching as Rufio detangled himself from Danny and went to get the pie. “So,” he started, turning his attention to Danny, “what city did you come from when we picked you up?

“Ahhmm…” He began, blushing still but at least this time he tried to offer Alder a small smile. “I don’t remember….there were a lot of layovers or whatever, but I came all the way from Creta.” 

“Oh, really?” Alder asked, surprised. For a frightened little fellow, he had sure come a long way on his own. No wonder he had nearly attacked Rufio when he saw him. He was probably scared and alone, terrified that he would have to get on yet another train or airplane. “Creta? Awesome! I know some old…” He paused, not wanting to say what he was going to. Danny was too innocent to be told what those people really were to Alder. “Friends of mine…” Alder supplemented. “That went to Creta.” He then watched as Rufio set three plates of pie on the table. 

Danny was a bit surprised to have the pie placed in front of him but once it was set in front of him he let out a happy noise and picked up his spoon. “Yaayyy~” He grinned happily and began spooning the warm treat into his mouth. 

“Yanno…” Alder began, taking a bite of the pie. “Pie is a very nice food.” He explained, raising the spoon to his lips to lick it suggestively. “So sweet and delicious~” He sang, using his tongue to pull the utensil into his mouth. Sucking on it lightly, he let his eyes slip halfway closed. “Mmm~”

Ever so innocent, Danny just ate more of the pie. “Rufie’s pie is the bestest.” He grinned, an expression that even Alder couldn’t deny was cute. 

Rufio, catching onto exactly what Alder was hinting at, tried his best to shield Danny’s eyes. “Ahm. Yeah. Pie’s sposed to be sweet and stuff…” He murmured, face turning a deep shade of red.

“Ohoho?” Alder grinned at Danny, shoveling another spoonful of pie into his mouth. “Isn’t that right? Rufio’s pie is the absolute best.” He smirked and shot Rufio a quick wink. “This’d be even better with whipped cream.” 

Blushing, Rufio shoved his chair back. “I’ll go get some.” He said hurriedly before scurrying away to retrieve the stuff. 

“Get enough for me too, please.” Danny called, watching his big brother disappear from the dining area back into the kitchen. 

Alder licked his lips and watched Rufio. “Oh? Danny, you like pie too?” He smirked, though the smaller blonde didn’t notice the hidden innuendos Alder was firing off. “Ohh, this makes it so much more fun~” He almost laughed, licking at his spoon. “Hurry, Rufio. I need the cream, I neeeeeed it~” He called, his voice raising a few pitches before lowering into something suspiciously close to a moan. 

“Oh be quiet, you.” Rufio grumbled before placing the whipped cream on the table with a bit more force than necessary. Quickly, he returned to his seat and slid into it beside Danny, pushing him slightly so that they could both fit on the same chair. Face burning, he picked up his own spoon and pulled his pie towards him with light grumbles. 

“Mmm~” Alder hummed, licking his spoon with a sexy sigh. “Oh Rufio, your cream is so gooood~” He all but moaned. Before, he had actually cared about what he said in front of Danny, but at this point he was getting excited with the idea that he would get laid. 

Rufio glared, his face a very bright shade of red at this point. He put his spoon down and tried to find a way to cover Danny’s eyes and ears at the same time. He didn’t need his younger brother hearing or seeing any of this. 

“So good~” Alder smirked, twisting the spoon and licking at the backside where a bit of cream had accumulated. “Oh Danny, wouldn’t you just love to taste your brother’s cream too?”

Glaring hard at Alder, Rufio figured something out. Reaching across the table in frustration and clamped his hand over Alder’s mouth in hopes of shutting the pilot up. This, however, did not work as well as intended when Alder stuck out his tongue and dragged it along Rufio’s palm with a sensuous moan and half-lidded eyes. Rufio drew his hand away quickly, as if Alder had burned him. “Not in front of the impressionable youttthhh!”

“Then shall we relocate to the bedroom?” Alder asked, raising a brow. He liked where this was going. Hopefully he would score and get lucky tonight. “I’ll let you taste my cream~” He grinned suggestively, though to be honest he would love to taste Rufio’s as well. Actually, he didn’t really care what happened as long as they did it in the bedroom and neither of them had clothing on while doing it. 

“Ahm…” Rufio began before glancing at his younger brother. “…Maybe next time.” He said, blushing a little. “I’ve gotta get him a room set up and stuff…and…mer.”

Okay, he took it back. Alder was beginning to dislike this Danny guy. It wasn’t the younger brother’s fault that Rufio had said no. In a way, it was, but it wasn’t fair of Alder to blame him for not being able to bed the sexy older brother. “Eh, it’s cool.” Alder lied. “I should be getting home anyway.” He tried to fight off the frown on his face, hoping that Rufio couldn’t see his disappointment. “Unless you want to continue our date in your room after we fix Danny’s room?” He asked, hope sparking in his eyes for a second.

Rufio just smiled like one would at a small child. “As tempting as that sounds, I can’t. I’ll call yah tomorrow or so, though.” His smile then turned into a light smirk and he leaned in close. “Then I’ll see if your cream is as awesome as you say.”

“Guess I’ll have to wait till tomorrow then.” Alder stated, grinning. He didn’t really want to go but he knew as well as Rufio did that prolonging it would only make it better. Kind of like a fine wine. “Hope I can save it that long~”

Smirking, Rufio just rolled his eyes. “Oh I’m sure you’ll have no problem with that. And if you can’t…well I guess you’ll just have to whip up a new batch, hm?” He asked. It was obvious at this point that they weren’t talking about whipped cream anymore. Thankfully, Danny still had no idea what they were speaking of though.

“Oh I have a steady supply.” The pilot assured, smirking at his friend. “Welp.” He proclaimed, pushing his chair back and standing. “I’ll be seein’ yah. Gonna go home and whip up a batch~”

“You leaving?” Danny asked, watching Alder stand. “Baiiii Mr. Alder.”

Rufio stood and linked arms with the pilot. “I’ll walk yah out.”

“Be seein’ yah, Danny.” Alder called, saluting the young brother. “Oh?” He turned to Rufio and grinned. “Well, I may just take yah home with me.”

“You gonna try to kidnap me?” Rufio asked, smiling as he led Alder outside. 

Alder just laughed as they got onto the front doorstep. “I’m not gonna try. I just am.” He stated and pulled Rufio close to him. “Don’t pretend that you’d be unwilling.” 

“As much as I would love to be kidnapped, yah know I can’t.” Rufio sighed and placed a hand gently on Alder’s chest and stood up on his toes so that he could place a gentle kiss on the pilot’s lips. “You should get home, mate.”

Alder sighed and kissed Rufio’s forehead. He wasn’t looking forward to having to leave, but it really was inevitable. “Yeah, I have a little….friend…at home that’s probably wrecked the place.” He ran a hand through his hair and grinned hopelessly before stepping back. “See ya.” He waved before getting into his car and driving off. Well, he thought, that had been a wasted trip. All he got was one chaste kiss, but at the same time he wanted more. More of Rufio. Sighing, he just smiled. Rufio would call him back, they’d have another chance to do what they wanted. 

~*~

Returning into the house, Rufio turned to see that Danny had moved and was standing not too far from the door. “He gone?” The younger brother asked, watching the windows.

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Danny replied, sauntering his way over to his older brother. “I been waiting to do this all day.” He sighed and looped his arms around Rufio’s neck, pulling him down for a hard kiss. “It’s been so long.” He murmured against Rufio’s lips, tangling his fingers in his hair. “It’s such a pain hiding our relationship.”

“Shh.” Rufio shushed him, taking his arm and pulling him into the bedroom. “No talking.” He insisted, dragging his younger brother towards the bed. Rufio, eyes half lidded, moved backwards with Danny until he fell back against the bed. Pulling Danny above him, Rufio stared up at him and grinned. He had waited so long for his brother to come home to him. Stupid Creta and their rules about guardianship. 

Danny crawled further up and leaned down so that he could once more lock lips with his brother. It had been years since they’d been together like this. Somehow they had both forgotten how amazing it was to be in the other’s arms. Trailing downward, Danny latched onto the older man’s neck and bit down hard and relished in the groan it ripped from his brother’s throat. He was putty if you pressed him in the right places. They’d been so long away from one another, there was no time for taking things gently. They didn’t need sweet love at this moment. Not that Rufio didn’t love it rough, anyways. 

Clothes were thrown haphazardly across the room, neither cared where any of it landed. They would worry about that later. Grasping blinding at the bedside table, Danny growled. “Flip over.” 

Complying, Rufio rolled onto his stomach and lifted his ass higher. Uncapping a bottle of lube, Danny squirted a generous amount onto his fingers and ran them down between the crevice of Rufio’s ass, right to his entrance. Danny didn’t pause like he might have when they lived in Creta. He didn’t tease Rufio this time. He didn’t jerk Rufio, or suck him like he normally would have. There wasn’t time for foreplay. Groaning, Rufio whined when Danny shoved all three fingers in at once. At least he wouldn’t be able to complain that he wasn’t stretched – though he would never complain about rough sex.

Withdrawing his fingers quickly, Danny squirted more lubricant into his palm and rubbed it into his hardened erection. Gripping Rufio’s hips, he leaned far down over him, chest against back before biting the back of Rufio’s shoulder. The sound Rufio made when Danny shoved himself inside was music to his ears. Pulling out almost all the way, he snapped his hips forward and buried himself to the hilt. Sighing and gasping in pleasure, Rufio rocked himself backwards, silently begging Danny to go harder and faster. 

 

Rufio groaned, his cock twitching and rubbing against the sheets. He buried his face into a pillow to muffle his moans – though Danny couldn’t figure out why. Those moans and groans were like music. Thrusting faster, Danny tried to go as deep and hard as he could. He knew this was how Rufio needed it, from the way he groaned and tried to shove himself back onto Danny each time he pulled out. He knew that neither of them was going to last long. It’d been too long. His stamina was gone, and the panting, gasps, moans, and groans that filled the room was driving him closer and closer to the edge. Sitting up a bit straighter, Danny gripped Rufio’s shoulders and thrust into him from a new angle, brushing against his prostate with each thrust. 

Danny rocked himself forward quicker, the sound of skin slapping against skin driving him wild. He was getting close, very close. He clenched his fists, his fingernails scrabbling at Rufio’s shoulders for some sort of purchase. Growling, he leaned down and bit down on Rufio’s shoulder, his fingers digging deeper into his shoulder. If he didn’t draw blood, he was at least sure to leave crescent-shaped marked. 

“Oh God, Danny!” Rufio moaned, gripping the sheets like a life preserver. From the new angle, Danny was brushing against his prostate with each thrust. Not to mention the fact that the attention on his shoulders was traveling straight to his neglected dick. “Pl-please.” He whispered. Had he been in a sane state of mine, he would have been humiliated with the way he begged. 

Reaching a hand under Rufio, Danny gripped his dick and jerked his hand in time to his erratic thrusts. He was close too, he could feel it boiling. Soon, it was going to spill over. Clamping his teeth down hard on Rufio’s shoulder, but not enough to draw blood, Danny picked up the pace. He was about to give his own warning when Rufio suddenly clamped down around him and shuddered. From the way his muscles had gone tight around him, Danny knew it had to have been pretty intense – that is, if he had been even thinking about that. The added pressure and the long groan of his name from Rufio’s lips sent him tumbling head-first over the edge. “R-Rufiooooo!” He gasped, a low growl escaping him as he slowed himself and released himself deep within his brother. 

Panting, Rufio collapsed face first onto the bed. Rolling over slightly, he kicked the cover sheet to the floor. He didn’t much feel like sleeping in a puddle of his own cum. Danny was quick to follow, pulling out and collapsing beside him. “Rufio…I missed you.” He sighed, nuzzling close into the warm embrace of his brother. 

“I missed you too, Danny.” He said, panting as he tried to catch his breath. “I love you so much.” He whispered, pulling the younger boy closer to him and tangling their legs together. “I was worried about you.” He mumbled, mainly to himself.

Danny let out a gentle sigh and wiggled backwards so that he could look up into Rufio’s eyes. “I love you too, brother.” Smiling, he brought a hand up and placed it on Rufio’s chest. “You didn’t have ta worry, I was okay I….hmm….” He trailed off, his sentence forgotten as exhaustion took over and he fell asleep. He was lying to himself and Rufio. He was terrified every day he woke up in Creta. Longing for the time he could return to his brother. He himself worried, it was only right that Rufio would worry as well.

“Yeah, well yah know I’m only con- …Danny?” Rufio asked, grinning knowingly when he noticed that he had passed out. “Silly.” He chuckled lightly and brushed the hair out of Danny’s eyes before kissing his forehead gently. “I’m always gonna worry about ya. You’re my li’l bro.” He sighed and pulled him close, wrapping his body around Danny’s in a protective manner. “You’re my only family. But it’s alright now.” He mumbled, smiling gently as he buried his nose into Danny’s hair. It’d been too long, much too long. He’d been horrified with the idea that he would never see him again. That he would be stuck in Creta all alone. Wrapping his arms tighter around Danny, Rufio sighed and closed his eyes. “You’ re home….Ahgotchu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even in the AU Danny has a thing for Rufio.  
> Its a bit unnerving actually.  
> o-o
> 
> Edit - It sorta focused on Rufio's shoulders during the sex scene, I don't remember if I mentioned that Rufio's shoulders are his erogenous zone. ^^ That's why.


End file.
